


Love For Two

by jesysgirl



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, cute parent au, i tried so be easy please :-), short but cute, this is so precious i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesysgirl/pseuds/jesysgirl
Summary: Perrie realizes how lucky she is when she spots Jade with their baby, Evangeline, propped on her lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by this ->  
> http://dailylmgifs.tumblr.com/post/155095556767/justjadeamelia-she-keeps-trying-to-eat-my-jumper 
> 
> This is a cute au of them being parents. I'm still new to this writing thing so be easy on me please. Anyways, enjoy! Send me some love here or on my tumblr "Jesysgirl." Come scream at me if you want to talk about them being moms.

Perrie wonders where she put her keys and forages through her drawers for them. She has a tendency to leave her necessities in places she doesn't remember.

_It's going to bite me one day,_ she thinks.

Perrie glances down the hallway and ponders if she should ask Jade if she knows where they are. 

_She might give me a chewing out if she knew I lost them again._ Perrie scorns herself for being so lazy. She must've thrown them somewhere.

"Love,"Jade called out, "Did you find them yet? _"_

There was a pause.  _Of course she knew. This is my wife. She knows me well._

_"_ Um...not quite,"Perrie almost mumbles. She heads towards the living room where she knows Jade is peacefully seated. 

Except...it's not just her beautiful wife. She stumbles across what might be the most beautiful scene. Jade, with her rimmed glasses settled on her nose and her hair placed in a messy bun, has Eva tucked in her arms. The little girl has the softest smile set on her face while Jade hums gently to her. A truly beautiful sight, yes. 

Perrie thinks of the day they first got her. The adoption center had several young children and a few babies at most. But there was something about Eva that made them feel so at ease. Only so many things come into their life like that. Maybe it was her cute button nose or her curly ringlets that dangled upon her face. Maybe it was her eyes that glistened with hope among other emotions that lingered there too. Maybe it was the way Jade had bounced around uncontrollably and beamed at the little girl. Perrie had never seen her like that since their wedding day. 

Jade's response ripped her out of her thoughts. "Looking for these?" Jade's expression turned smug. 

Jade dangles her keys from her small hands. 

Perrie shook her head softly and chuckled. She set out to grab for them but she was too slow. Jade stretched them out of her reach. 

"You want them? Come and get them." It was obvious Jade was feeling very playful. _Well, two can play at that game._ Eva had giggled upon the sight of her mothers. 

Perrie backtracked and decided she should attempt to distract her wife as that had gotten painfully easy over the years. Jade's attention span was that of a child's. 

Perrie quickly pecked her nose and traveled to her forehead. Jade hummed contently at that. Perrie snatched the keys and Jade huffed when she realized she lost. 

"See hun? I  _always_ win." Perrie smirked.

"Sure Pez. I'm just a sucker for love."

Perrie pauses at that. She looks at her wife with love. It reminds her of the days Jade's slim body is braced in the sheets on early mornings, the days her fingers linger on her when love is made, the days she brings Eva on walks during sunsets, or the days her forehead is placed on hers and whispered sweet nothings are shared.

She is reminded everyday how she falls more in love with her. 

_I'm so lucky. I think Eva has made our bond even stronger. If that was even possible._

Perrie glances down at Eva who is grasping Jade's sweater. Jade giggles and tickles her stomach.  _What a loving family,_ Perrie thinks. 

Perrie sits next to the loves of her life. Life wasn't so bad when you had people who adored and looked after you and Perrie began to think about how lucky she was to have found Jade and fallen in love with her. She began to think how she loved Evangeline with everything in her. Her love for them would be eternal.

It was moments like this that she cherished.

Perrie grasped Jade's chin and turned it towards herself. Perrie gulped at her beauty. She wondered how she got so lucky. She rested her forehead against hers and closed her eyes. 

"I love you so much," Perrie whispered but to Jade it was loud enough by her actions. 

"I love you more," Jade smiled against her lips before they were intact.

 Their lips were entangled with another's and it spoke more love than words did.

  _How fitting._

They separated but Perrie still felt the linger of her lover's lips. 

"So, how about that trip to Paris? I'm dying to get out of this town for awhile," Jade exclaimed. They had talked about a little family vacation since there wasn't much to do around town and they haven't had a break from work in awhile.

Perrie chuckles at that but agrees. "We deserve it, that's for sure." She takes Eva out of Jade's hands. Jade tries to protest but Perrie stops her.

"You're tired, I can tell. Go to bed love, it's alright."

"But, what about you going to the store?"

"It can wait. It's not important. You need your rest." Perrie knows how stubborn she can get so she sends her off to bed without hesitation. 

Jade huffs in defeat but knows her wife is right. She heads off to the bedroom to get some much needed rest. After all, Eva was crying all through the night and Jade was the one to tend to her needs. 

"Do you know how important you are to us?" Perrie starts talking to her in a soft voice. The baby gurgles in response. 

"You truly are a gift to us. I hope you know how much you mean to her. You've made your other mother even happier than she was before. And I love you even more because of that." She goes on as if Eva understands but Perrie doesn't care about that. One day she'll tell her about how she met Jade and how she fell in love with her. She'll tell her how Eva might find somebody one day, whether it be a girl or a boy, how she is going to be treated right, how she she is going to fall in love. 

This moment right here is all Perrie needs. And it's all she ever wants. 

They might not be the richest family on the block or the most accepted. 

But they might just have the most love. 

That's all a family needs. 


End file.
